


The New Heroes

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 7 new heroes arise, what happens to the old heroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rosie's Pov

"Ready? Stand down!" The front line lowered their weapons. My weapon was a celestial bronze sword named Anaklusmos, translated to Riptide. It was my brothers sword until my dad gave it to me for my birthday. (I begged him for it until he gave in). My best friend and boyfriend Ash (son of Athena) lowered his knife. 

"So now what?" Ash panted. "Now we fight."

Percy's Pov

The seven and I were sitting in a circle on the big house floor. We were playing truth or dare, but then Nico told us he missed his dad and we started talking about our parents.

"Percy, you've been quiet." Piper said. "Mm..." I mumbled. I rested my chin on my knees. "Okay, what's up with you?" Annabeth sighed and put an arm around me. "Nothing, I'm fine." I mumbled. "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No, you're not!" "I'm fine!" "Percy, you're obviously upset! Just tell me what's wrong!" I wiped my eyes. "My dad hasn't talked to me since the second titan war. Rosie stole my sword and my mom hates me." I wiped my eyes again. Nico scoffed. "Welcome to the club - My dad gave my sister Emma my sword too." "My mom lowered my architect skills and took away my immortality. She said something about 'sharing'." Annabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You know what's awful? Our parents do all this stuff to us and we still miss them." Piper sighed. We all nodded in agreement. It wasn't fair.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh look, its the loosers."

We froze.

Nico was the first to stand up, and the rest of us followed. We crossed our arms and glared at our siblings. 

Clarisse's Pov

The sky was starting to turn dark. "They're fighting again." Grover sighed. "Come on!" I grabbed his wrost and dragged him to the big house.

Sure enough, the main room was chaos. Pipes had been burst (no doubt from Percy and Rosie) and chairs had been thrown across the room (most likely from Frank and Marshall) and a heavy mist hung in the air (defintetly from Hazel and Kacey). Jason and Brandon were at a standoff in the corner of the room, swords drawn, glaring intensely at each other. Emma and Nico were laying unconcious on an oveturned couch. Amy and Annabeth were arguing loudly. Piper was charmspeaking Jessica into leaving her alone. 

"What in HADES is going on here!?"

Everyone (yes, including me) spun around.

It was Chiron.


	2. Payback Time

Percy's Pov

"Percy started it!" Rosie yelled, pointing at me, making me jump. "I did not! I didn't do anything to you you little monster!" I lunged at her but she simply held up a hand and forcefielded me back. "Dad upgraded my powers." She smirked. I wanted to attack her, but I knew it was hopeless. 

"I want an explination!" Chiron demanded.

"Well, you see..."

~~~

"That's SO not true!" Me and the seven yelled. "That's how I remember it." Brandon said. "You're ten, you have the memory of a goldfish!" I snapped. "Dude, you gotta quit with the fish comparisons." Jason laughed. I rolled my eyes. 

"Percy, explain this."

Oh CRAP. 

"Dad - uh - I - er - I can explain!" 

"Daddy Percy tried to fight me again!" Rosie clung to dad's leg. Dad picked her up. He didn't talk to me - he simply glsred at me on his way out. 

Annabeth's Pov

Percy's shoulders slumped over completely and I saw tears in his eyes. "You okay?" Hazel put a hand on his shoulder. Percy bit his lip, then ran away.

Nico's Pov

"I'll find him," I sighed, and ran after Percy. 

I found Percy on the beach using his powers. 

"Hey Percy." Percy jumped, then sighed. "What do you want Nico?" He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. I sat next to him. "Its not fair, how they treat us." Percy shook his head. Percy wiped his eyes but it was no use - tears streamed down his cheeks anyway. His shoulders started shaking and I pulled him into a hug. "I thought you hated hugs." He sniffed. I felt myself blush and looked down. "I make an acception for you." "Aw, you tolerate me." I rolled my eyes as Percy pulled me into a tighter hug.


	3. New Plan

Percy's Pov

"Oh... Hi Percy." 

Camp had ended yesterday, meaning I'd just got back from my first day of junior year. Yeah, fun right? Wee, just finished a war and had to go back to school.

"Hi mom." 

"Where's Rosie?" 

"She got a ride with one of her friends. She's studying with them after school."

"Oh, ok."

Then mom turned her back on me and continued cleaning. But when I was going up the stairs to my room, she muttered something that sounded like 'I wish you'd study.' I wiped my eyes and went to my room. 

Which appearently wasn't my room anymore.

The walls were painted pink. The bed qas a My Little Pony bed and there were posters of the powerpuff girls everywhere.

"MOM!"

"What is it Percy?" "What happened to my room?" "I gave it to Rosie. You were at camp and she didn't have a room. She'll be too old to sleep with me." "So where's my room?"

~~

"The basement?! Mom, you know I hate the basement! Its scary!" "You've been through worse." Mom shrugged and shut the door behind me. Darkness closed in and I couldn't help a whimper. I heard something behind me and spun around. I screamed and stepped on it a million times before it finally died. The spider fell limp and I felt my shoulders relax. I wiped my eyes. My life sucked. I had no room, no best friend, and no parents. I may as well be an orphan. I'd rather have Tartarus over this torture. At least my mom cared about me before. I turned the light on and sat on my bed. I wiped my eyes again. I glanced at my bedside table and noticed the picture of my dad holding me as a baby. He gave it to me after the war with Gaea, and then Rosie came and he hasn't talked to me since. I curled into a ball and started crying. Again. Paul's Pov I found Percy asleep in the basement. His face was red and tear streaked. He'd been crying. The picture of him and his dad lay shattered on the floor. I shook him. Percy's Pov "Mm?" Someone was shaking me. "Its time for dinner." "Not hungry." "You need to eat Percy." "Why do you care?" "Because I'm your stepfather. Come on." ~~ "And then we watched Netflix. There's a new show called Mako Mermaids and its awesome!" Rosie said. I swirled my water into a whirlpool while she talked. A tear splashed into my glass. "Only you would like that show." I muttered. Rosie rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not jealous of a 6 year old." "Its your fault mom never even talks to me anymore and dad hates me!" "I'm 6, get over it, its not my fault I was born!" I couldn't take it anymore - I ran back down to the basmement.


End file.
